Pokemon Christmas Bash
by Kit Kat Kidd 2004
Summary: My First Pokemon Musical. AAMR. You wanted it...I supplied it. Ash & co return to Pallet for Christmas where they rent a cottage. Rated for language. Goes along with the Pokemon Christmas Bash CD. Please R&R.
1. It's All Pokemon

PokÃ©mon Christmas Bash  
  
Chapter 1: It's All PokÃ©mon  
  
  
  
'Twas two days before Christmas and all of Pallet Town was busy  
  
Stockings hung, lights put up made all the caretakers dizzy  
  
Three heroes returned from the region called Johto  
  
To this small home town in a place called Kanto  
  
They dashed in the Center without hesitation  
  
They then saw Nurse Joy, of some relation  
  
She set them up with a cabin worth their earnings  
  
This small poem begins our story...  
  
  
  
{Dexter}  
  
Christmas - the time of year  
  
For peace on Earth and to spread good cheer  
  
A bash - a rocking party  
  
Filled with fun, where the laughter is hearty  
  
  
  
It's the PokÃ©mon Christmas bash  
  
With Team Rocket, Brock, Misty and Ash  
  
So without further ado  
  
Here's a PokÃ©mon holiday greeting for you  
  
  
  
Brock shook his head and wiped the snow from his brow. He laughed as Misty tackled Ash and pinned him against the cold ground. Of course, Ash easily flipped her and pinned her to the ground. He chuckled at his two friends who were obviously in love, even though they couldn't see it. "They'll never learn." He muttered and turned back to chopping wood for the fire they were going to make that night for the first night in their cabin.  
  
  
  
{Brock}  
  
I'm Brock, back on the block  
  
From a quick little skid with Ivy's flock  
  
Two things on my list ain't many  
  
A kiss from Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny  
  
  
  
Santa please, with your Ho-Ho-Ho  
  
Put them both under the mistletoe  
  
Brock's kicking and it's a gas  
  
At the PokÃ©mon Christmas bash  
  
  
  
Later that day, Misty sighed happily as she admired her work. Brock had helped her cut down a beautiful pine tree and she and her Starmie and Staryu had just finished decorating it. Tinsel, glass balls, PokÃ©balls, garland, bows, and small glass lights gave the tree a complete look. Meanwhile, Christmas tunes played in the background. Her favorite, Deck the Halls, came on and filled her ears. She smiled and fell into the couch, a relieved sigh escaping her mouth.  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
I'm Misty  
  
I've got Starmie with me  
  
We're having fun decorating the tree  
  
With a twist on deck the halls  
  
We've got a Christmas tree full of PokÃ©balls  
  
  
  
Hey Santa, if you're really listening  
  
My wish list has only one thing  
  
Just give me one dance with Ash  
  
At the PokÃ©mon Christmas bash  
  
  
  
Ash began setting the fireplace. The garland and stockings were hung according to alphabetical order. Even the PokÃ©mon had their own little place for their stockings. Ash chuckled as Misty's Psyduck tripped over a strand of holly and fell to the floor, quacking. He smiled and turned to Misty who was resting on the couch. He blushed and turned back to Pikachu, handing him another stocking. "I can't wait until Christmas." He said softly, a small blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
I'm Ash here with Pikachu  
  
Merry Christmas - Happy New Year too  
  
The holidays wouldn't be the same  
  
Without roasting chestnuts on Charizard's flame  
  
  
  
Santa, can you help it go faster  
  
To become a PokÃ©mon master  
  
Gotta catch em all down to the last  
  
At the PokÃ©mon Christmas bash  
  
  
  
Even Team Rocket was getting in the Christmas spirit. Or at least Jessie was. She had already maxed out her credit cards and was well on her way to being able to open up her own store. Unfortunately, James and Meowth were left holding the bags and the doors for her. James groaned under the weight and got a good screaming from his female companion when he dropped her bags. She quickly forgave him out of the spirit of Christmas, of course, and then helped him carry some bags.  
  
  
  
{Jessie}  
  
Team Rocket's doing something shocking!  
  
This year we're going to fill your stocking!  
  
Take a break from causing trouble  
  
Jessie!  
  
  
  
{James}  
  
James! And make that double  
  
We thought we'd change our ways  
  
And be nice on Christmas Day  
  
  
  
{Meowth}  
  
Team Rocket's having a blast  
  
  
  
{Team Rocket}  
  
At the PokÃ©mon Christmas bash  
  
  
  
{Chorus}  
  
Who's that PokÃ©mon at the PokÃ©mon Christmas bash?  
  
Who's that PokÃ©mon?  
  
  
  
{Brock}  
  
It's Brock!  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
Misty!  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
And Ash!  
  
  
  
{Chorus}  
  
Who's that PokÃ©mon?  
  
  
  
{Team Rocket}  
  
Team Rocket's having a blast  
  
  
  
{Chorus}  
  
Who's that PokÃ©mon?  
  
  
  
{All}  
  
Happy Holidays from the PokÃ©mon cast  
  
  
  
In the center of Pallet Town, a huge Christmas tree was suddenly turned on, lighting up the town square and giving the entire city a warm Christmas glow. Ash and his friends smiled as they walked through the town, enjoying the brisk, cool air. Misty took a deep breath and spun around catching the falling snow on her tongue. Ash and Brock watched from a distance and smiled as Togepi, Pikachu and Golbat played on a fountain. Brock flushed a bright red when Officer Jenny came up to him and gently kissed him on the cheek. He turned and she pointed up. He blushed harder as he noticed the mistletoe. He smiled and fainted in the snow. Ash groaned and tried to wake up his friend. Misty walked up to them and shook her head. She glanced up and noticed the same mistletoe. Secretly wishing that Ash were under it, she knelt down and helped Brock off the ground. Brock sighed contently and sat on the edge of the fountain, daydreaming about Jenny and how one of his wishes had already come true. 


	2. The Professor Has A Plan

Pokémon Christmas Bash  
  
Chapter 2: The Professor Has A Plan  
  
  
  
Ash headed into Pallet Town, followed by his two best friends with his third best friend on his shoulder. He smiled at all the lights and garland and holly decorating the small town. Even the brand new Pokémon Center had small lights in the windows and had icicle lights dripping down from the entrance. There was a man from some charity dressed up like Santa, standing on the corner of the town square, ringing a bell and wishing everyone happy holidays. Misty gasped at the wonderful sight that lay before her when they arrived at the Pallet Town Mall. A huge Christmas tree was decorated in front of the main entrance with thousands if not millions of pokéballs. "Let's go, Misty." Ash said, pulling Misty by her hand into the mall. She blushed softly and ran after him, getting ready to do her last minute Christmas shopping. Brock chuckled slightly under his breath as Pikachu scampered up on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Two hours had passed after the group had split up in the food court to do their own private shopping sprees. Misty had gone off into the west wing of the mall. Brock headed towards the east wing. Ash and Pikachu decided to check out the south wing.  
  
  
  
Misty admired a gold band with a diamond on it from the jewelry store window. She mentally kicked herself for almost admitting to Ash she wanted to marry him over the summer. She shook her head to rid her of the embarrassing moment and turned to the gift-wrapping counter. She had already completed her shopping list. She smiled happily and retrieved her packages from the girl behind the counter.  
  
  
  
"And I want to be a Pokémon master, and I want to be able to tell Misty how I feel about her. And I want a new computer and a white Christmas until New Year's Day, and I want Gary to know what it's like to be picked on like the way he picks on me." Ash blabbered out to the store Santa. Ash knew that he was too old to do stuff like this, but he didn't care. He actually finished all his Christmas shopping a week early, to everyone's surprise, especially Pikachu's. Pikachu rolled its eyes and took off towards the pretty helper. She smiled and scratched Pikachu behind its ear while Ash finished with his list.  
  
  
  
Brock sighed, nursing his bruised cheek. "Why can't I ever get a girl to like me?" He whispered to himself and pulled his hand from his cheek. He looked down at his wrapped packages and leaned back in the padded seat. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up. Ash and Misty were standing there, ready to go. He nodded and picked up his packages, following them outside into the streets of Pallet.  
  
  
  
Ash groaned as his mom gave him a huge lecture on how he was supposed to spend Christmas with her and stay in his own house and how it was always tradition for them to go shopping together. "Geez, Mom!" Ash cried out loud. It was obvious he had enough. "Last Christmas, Misty, Brock and I spend Christmas with you. This year we want to do something really different, so we rented a cabin near the new Pokémon Center. Don't take this the wrong way, Mom. I just want to spend some time in a storybook setting with my three best friends. I want to be able to go out and decorate pine trees in front of our cabin, set a fire in the fireplace, enjoy drinks and food, and maybe, just maybe, be able to tell a certain someone a certain something without any adult interference!"  
  
Delia nodded and turned away. "I guess I understand." She said. "But promise me you'll drop by on Christmas Day and have Christmas dinner with me. You and your friends have to come. Please, Ashy?" Ash grimaced at the nickname.  
  
"On one condition." He said, opening the eye he closed. She nodded, her hands gently placed on his shoulders. "Never call me 'Ashy' again." She laughed softly and nodded, pulling her son into a hug.  
  
"Now get your tail over to Professor Oak's lab. He said he wanted to see you." Ash nodded and ran to the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out.  
  
  
  
"Professor!" Ash called. Tracey gave him a quick wave and ran off towards some room, a lot of towels draped over his arm and a kettle of boiling water in his hand. The Professor came out and smiled, rubbing some blood off his hands. "Professor, what's going on?" Ash asked.  
  
Professor Oak smiled and looked over at the door. "One of the Rapidash gave birth to a baby Ponyta just a few minutes ago. Tracey's in there taking care of the newborn. Maybe someday that Ponyta will become a strong Rapidash and be able to help Santa in the North Pole."  
  
Ash smiled. "You still believe in Santa, Professor?" He asked. The professor scowled at him.  
  
"Are you saying that because I'm old, I have to stop believing?" Ash face faulted as the Professor approached him. "Let me tell you one thing, young man. There is such a thing as Santa and I'm sure that the sixty five years I've been alive, I never have, nor never will stop believing in Chris Kringle."  
  
"You misunderstood, Professor!" Ash said, sweat dropping. Professor Oak stood straight up and cocked his head, folding his hands over his chest. "I know there's a Santa. I just thought that you wouldn't be into the whole Santa Claus thing. More of the joy of Christmas thing."  
  
The professor nodded. "I understand. But, Ash, this year I have something that's gonna change the revolution of Christmas." Ash looked on confused as the professor walked next to the chimney.  
  
  
  
{Professor Oak}  
  
Every Christmas ol' Santa brings presents for me  
  
He leaves plenty of packages under the tree  
  
But this year I have a surprise for Saint Nick  
  
And it's something that's going to give him a kick!  
  
  
  
"What is it, Professor?" Ash asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Professor Oak smiled and turned to his young friend.  
  
"I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas." He answered, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Wow!" Ash cried out excitedly. "Just like the one you gave t' me?"  
  
The professor nodded. "That's right!"  
  
  
  
{Professor Oak}  
  
I'll hide it in my stocking  
  
And he'll find it rather shocking  
  
  
  
Ash laughed as he remembered his first time getting shocked by Pikachu.  
  
  
  
{Professor Oak}  
  
Cuz giving gifts to Santa is quite  
  
A novelty  
  
  
  
I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
I bet he'll scratch his beard and say:  
  
Now Christmas Eve will be a breeze  
  
As long as I have one of these  
  
On foggy flights  
  
Through winter nights  
  
To light my way  
  
  
  
{Professor Oak}  
  
Its thundershock will twirl a million candy canes  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
And power up a slew of new  
  
  
  
(Ash and Professor Oak}  
  
Electric trains  
  
  
  
{Professor Oak}  
  
I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas  
  
'Cause Santa's got a lot of work to do  
  
As the clock strikes every hour  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
He'll be using Pika power  
  
T' bring Christmas toys  
  
T' girls and boys  
  
  
  
{Professor Oak}  
  
And grown ups too  
  
  
  
With Pikachu his sleigh will fly so fast  
  
About a thousand times as fast as Christmas past  
  
  
  
I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
It'll be the best friend Santa every had  
  
He'll have fun with Pikachu  
  
And Pikachu's gonna have fun too  
  
  
  
{Professor Oak}  
  
Playing up in Santa's workshop  
  
Say...that's not bad  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
It's chilly at the North Pole  
  
  
  
{Professor Oak}  
  
So I'm told  
  
But with so much warmth in both their hearts  
  
They'll never feel the cold  
  
  
  
I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas  
  
It's just the perfect thing to do  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
And as his sleigh pulls out of sight  
  
We'll hear him calling through the night  
  
  
  
{Ash and Professor Oak}  
  
With a Ho-Ho-Ho and a  
  
  
  
{Santa}  
  
"Merry Christmas"  
  
  
  
{Ash, Professor Oak, Pikachu}  
  
"Pika-chuuuuu!"  
  
  
  
Ash laughed and nodded. "That's a great idea, Professor! I'm sure Santa will love a Pikachu. Maybe he'll become best friends with his like I've become best friends with mine." He nodded.  
  
"That's the whole idea." He said happily. 


	3. A True Snowball Fight

Pokémon Christmas Bash  
  
Chapter 3: A True Snowball Fight  
  
  
  
With Christmas day only one day away, Ash, Misty and Brock were getting more excited as the hours began to count down. Ash yawned as he woke up. He brushed the sleep from his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Misty and Brock were still asleep. For some reason, lately he had been waking up earlier than they had and he had become a little more responsible. Unfortunately, he was still a little clumsy and a little dense. He looked out the window and noticed a new batch of fresh snow on the ground.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice asked. He spun around and saw Misty leaning up against the door frame. He blushed at her appearance. Her hair was down and falling gracefully over her shoulders. She wore a green pajama top with candy cane patterns decorating it and a pair of red female boxers. Her feet adjourned a pair of red slippers with candy cane pillow designs on the top. Her arms crossed over her growing chest and Ash blushed again, mentally screaming at himself for looking. "Well, are you going to answer me, or are you just going to stand there staring?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. You mean the snow, right?" Misty narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What else would I mean?" She snapped.  
  
"Another lover's spat? Can't you guys get through one day without these fights?" Brock asked, appearing behind Misty. He yawned and then screamed as Misty elbowed him hard in the stomach. He clutched his stomach painfully and crawled away from her. "Girls." He muttered glaring at Misty.  
  
"Now! As for you!" She said harshly, walking up to Ash, her index finger pointed at him accusingly. She grabbed him by the shoulders, feeling the warmth of his skin against her palms. "What did you think I meant?"  
  
"Uh...the lights on the tree?" Ash said, glancing over at the tree quickly. She growled under her breath but took his answer.  
  
"You owe me a better answer later. Get dressed. There's a new blanket of snow and we're going to spend the entire day playing. I'm gonna get the both of you in a snowball fight." Ash smirked and shook his head.  
  
"After throwing a pokéball for five years, I think I've gotten pretty good at throwing snowballs."  
  
"Yeah, well, after spending five years next to you, I've gotten to know all your throwing poses. I'll be ready." She countered, her eyes playing cat and mouse with his emotions. He finally gave up and stormed off into his room, a defeated look on his face. Brock chuckled and clicked his tongue.  
  
"You two are always at it. So when you gonna tell him you love him?" Misty sighed, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm getting to it. You'd better not drop any more clues. It's getting really hard to come up with things to say to try and throw him off. I really don't need our friendship broken over one thing." She said softly, dropping her arms. "I'm gonna get into my snow clothes. Could you check the shed for the sled and other things like that?" Brock nodded and Misty went off to her room to change.  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
Bundle up tight  
  
For a snowball fight  
  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year  
  
Your cheeks get red  
  
From riding your sled  
  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year  
  
Ski down the slopes  
  
As high as your hopes  
  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year  
  
I get a thrill  
  
When I feel a chill  
  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year  
  
  
  
Picture a scene  
  
A forest of green  
  
A blue shutter cottage of gray  
  
It doesn't look right  
  
Without a blanket of white  
  
And a light brown Stantler pulling a bright red sleigh  
  
  
  
There's a season that's neat  
  
If you can't take the heat  
  
The days and nights are nice and icy clear  
  
There's a thrill in the air  
  
When there's a chill in the air  
  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year  
  
  
  
"Come on guys, let's make a snow man!" Misty cried out as Brock dodged her final snowball. Ash nodded and ran over to her, breathing hard. She was right. She knew all his moves and dodged all but three snowballs. However, Brock got hit by at least twelve of them by him and maybe thirty by Misty. He, himself, got hit by seven of Brock's snowballs, and every single one Misty threw at him hit him.  
  
"I have a better idea, Misty!" He replied, a devious glint in his eyes.  
  
"What's that, Ash?" She asked, wondering what could be better than building a snowman.  
  
"Let's make a snow mon!"  
  
She laughed as her eyes lit up. Ash smiled. He loved her laugh. "Perfect! How about a Tentacool?" She asked.  
  
"Or a Fridgeotto!"  
  
"Let's build a Butterfreeze!" Ash chuckled.  
  
Brock shivered. "Could we continue this discussion inside? Where it's warm?" He begged.  
  
"Oh come on, Brock. It's cool out here." Misty said convincingly.  
  
"Yeah, too cool." Brock sarcastically answered.  
  
Misty and Ash looked at each other dangerously. "Misty, we got to get Brock to chill out." Ash said, a hungry glint in his eyes. She nodded.  
  
"I know how!"  
  
"Me too!" Ash grabbed Brock by the collar and held his arms while Misty scooped up a load of snow and walked up to him. He struggled and began to shout.  
  
"Wait no! Not snow down my back! Guys, don't!" He begged as Misty dropped snow down his neck and it trailed down his back. He groaned and fell down in the snow, shivering furiously.  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
Picture a scene  
  
A forest of green  
  
A blue shutter cottage of gray  
  
It doesn't look right  
  
Without a blanket of white  
  
And a light brown Stantler pulling a bright red sleigh  
  
  
  
If you can't take the heat  
  
There's a season that's neat  
  
The days and nights are nice and icy clear  
  
There's a thrill in the air  
  
When there's a chill in the air  
  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year  
  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year  
  
'Cause winter is the coolest time of year  
  
  
  
Brock sneezed as he tried to warm up. His bare chest fell out of the towel as he sat on the couch in nothing except his boxers, dry socks, and two towels, one wrapped around his middle, the other around his shoulders. He slowly sipped his hot chocolate while Ash and Misty sat on the floor in warm dry clothes, playing a game of Pokémon Trading Card. Misty hugged her red sweater to her body as she turned on her stomach, spreading her legs out behind her. Again she let her hair down and now it was flowing past her shoulders.  
  
(I want to run my hand through her hair so much.) Ash thought, hiding his face, because he knew that if she saw him smiling she would ask why. "Okay, Misty. Pikachu's Thundershock." Misty grimaced as she looked at her Pokémon card.  
  
"Damn." She cursed. "Since electric is strong against Staryu, that means you do double damage and knock my Pokémon out, taking your last prize. I guess you win, Ash." Ash laughed softly.  
  
"You let me win." He said plainly. She sat up sharply.  
  
"Did not!" She cried.  
  
"Yeah you did. You knew that I always choose my electric slash grass deck so you got your water slash flying deck. All of your water types are weak against grass and electric and your flying can't take electricity. You let me win."  
  
"At least you won." She whispered, looking away.  
  
"I want a rematch later." He said, leaning over the playing field. She looked up and came nearly nose to nose with Ash. "Okay?" His breath was sweet like he had crushed a million cinnamon candy canes and turned it into a mouthwash and was washing all day. Misty's eyes watered and she nodded, her bangs hitting his forehead. She really wanted to be able to express her feelings for him without having to worry about their friendship. "Good." He said and gently kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and he pulled away, getting up and walking into his bedroom.  
  
When he left, Misty turned to Brock, her hand rising to her cheek. "Did he...?" She asked. Brock nodded, chuckling softly to himself. "Why?"  
  
"Maybe it's Christmas. By the way, Nurse Joy told me earlier there's a Christmas party tonight. We're all going." Misty's eyes grew to shock.  
  
"WHAT!" She screamed. Ash's door flew open and he ran out into the living room. He shot a glare at Brock. "What do you mean we're going to a party tonight? I have to find something to wear! What time does it start?" She yelled leaping to her feet. Ash breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"It starts at seven." Ash said checking his watch. "Relax, Misty. I'm sure you can find something to wear. And if you can't, just go naked. I'm pretty sure that'll bring in some laughs." Misty shot a very angry look at him.  
  
"And if not, it'll sure excite a few horny bastards." This caused Brock to get slapped on the cheek. She growled at him and turned on her heal, heading to her room.  
  
"Touchy." Ash muttered under his breath as Misty passed him. She spun around and slapped him on his cheek also. She then ran into her room and slammed the door. Ash gently touched his cheek. "What'd I do?" He asked innocently. Brock shook his head.  
  
"You'll get used to it." He said.  
  
"I sure hope I don't." Ash answered. He flopped down on the couch next to his friend. "I really, really don't want to get used to this." He said.  
  
  
  
Misty sobbed into her pillow. It killed her to slap Ash, but she knew she had to do it. Brock was used to getting beaten by her, mostly because he said something referring to the whole Ash and Misty Romance thing, or because he said something offensive, or really stupid to some girl and she had to pull him away by the ear. But Ash...she never liked hitting him. And she slapped him really hard too. Her hand was still hurting. Now she really had to find something really sexy to distract him from the whole slapping deal. She walked out of her room, past Brock, past Ash who was still rubbing his slapped flesh, and out the door. Ash jumped up and chased after her.  
  
"Misty!" He cried, grabbing her wrist. She spun around, a new trail of tears running down her cheeks. "You're crying." He said. She looked at him like he had just said the stupidest thing in the world.  
  
"I know." She broke out through tears. "I'm going shopping." She said and tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp.  
  
"Misty, it doesn't matter if you show up at the party in a gown or in rags, cause you'll always be beautiful to me." He whispered, pulling her into a loose hug. She smiled softly and enjoyed the feel of his body touching hers.  
  
"That means a lot coming from you, but I still want to get something nice. I'll be back in about an hour." She said. Ash nodded and released her. She turned around and gently touched his cheek. "Get some ice on that. I didn't mean to slap you that hard. Heck, I didn't mean to slap you at all. It just came out. I'm sorry, Ash." He smiled and turned to go back inside. She turned to face the opposite direction and ran off towards the mall.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Misty returned back to the cabin with a bag in her hand. Brock and Ash were still sitting on the couch, Brock fast asleep, Ash watching TV. He sat up as he heard the door close. "Find something?" He asked.  
  
Misty smiled. "Sure did. Wake up Brock. I'm gonna go put this on. I need some male opinions." She said and rushed into her room.  
  
Ash shook his head and began to tap Brock to wake him up. "Huh, wha...what's going on? Ash? Aww, man, why'd ya haffta wake me up right before Jenny and Joy said 'I do'?" Ash shook his head.  
  
"Misty's home and she wants us to rate her new outfit." He said.  
  
"Oh, boys." Misty said in a very husky voice. The two turned to face their friend. She stepped out of the shadows and the boys' jaws dropped.  
  
"Wow." Ash whispered, his eyes bulging. Brock, speechless, nodded. Misty wore a green mini skirt with white fur on the bottom, ankle high green boots, a green choker, a red bow in her hair and a spaghetti strap red top that formed a 'V' and showed a little cleavage. It also had a chest line that cut under her breasts, lifting them naturally. The top also had a fur wrapping around the bottom of the blouse. She also had her hair down from its side ponytail. Brock had to fight every urge not to jump up and ask her out, and Ash had to do the same. She was gorgeous.  
  
"Well?" She asked, unpleased with her friends' reactions.  
  
"Yikes, Misty. If you show up in that, we might loose you forever to every single guy in the entire ballroom. You look absolutely gorgeous." Ash said, standing up, taking her hands into his. "Do me a favor and save me a slow dance. I kinda want all the guys to be envious that I have the most beautiful girl in the room dancing with me."  
  
"Oh, Ash. Please." She blushed deeply, turning away from him. "That's rich. No guy I know would ever want me." Ash smiled and hugged her again.  
  
"She's Ash's girl. She's Ash's girl." Brock repeated softly in his head as if he was fighting every urge to jump up. "Ah, screw this." He leapt up to his feet and pushed Ash out of the way, grasping Misty's hands. "Misty, forget Ash and go to the ball with me. Then maybe one day, we can get married." Misty scrunched her brow. She freed one of her hands and slapped Brock.  
  
"BROCK, WAKE UP!" She screamed loudly. Brock shook his head and rubbed his cheek. Misty crossed her hands in front of her chest. "It's amazing to see what one outfit does to a guy friend." She said. Brock hung his head apologetically. 


	4. Meowth And His Reasons For Christmas

Pokémon Christmas Bash  
  
Chapter 4: Meowth And His First Christmas  
  
  
  
Meowth hissed and slashed at a string. Jessie turned to him. "Stop playing with that! I'm trying to get this thing wrapped for James!" She cried out loud. Meowth looked up at her, narrowed his eyes and stalked off.  
  
"Christmas. Bah humbug! Dis season is way too cold for a cat. I prefer spring or fall. Dere's so much hustle and bustle around Christmas time. It can get to a cat. Especially since...not like anyone cares anyway. Why should dey? They weren't dere. They never even asked Meowth what happened." Meowth ran out of the park and stopped at an alleyway. "Maybe I should just give up Christmas. Leave Jimmy and Jess. They don't need me."  
  
"Mumbling to yourself again, Meowth?" A voice called. Meowth turned around to face Tracey.  
  
"Heya, twerp. I ain't after no Pokemon, so don't go blastn' me off now." Tracey nodded and crouched down to Meowth's level.  
  
"So tell me. Why do you hate Christmas? What happened to you?" He asked. Meowth shot him a dirty look.  
  
"How long ya been list'n?" He asked. Tracey sighed and picked Meowth up, sitting on a bench, the cat in his lap. "Now what 'cha doin'?" Meowth asked as Tracey began to pet him.  
  
"I figure you got something heavy on your shoulders about your past and you need someone to help you get that whole past thing behind you for once and for all." Meowth nodded and began to purr. Tracey had good hands and it had been so long since he had been petted. "Care to tell?"  
  
  
  
{Meowth}  
  
Nobody don't like Christmas  
  
It's the happy thing that everybody loves  
  
It's the snowflakes drifting down  
  
As da folks all over town  
  
Are trimming trees and knitting gloves  
  
  
  
Some people don't like Easter  
  
Or the Easter eggs the Easter bunnies bring  
  
When the chocolate hits their lips  
  
It goes directly to their hips  
  
And they pack on ten pounds every spring  
  
  
  
But nobody don't like Christmas  
  
It's the time of year that everyone adores  
  
Its holly jolly everywhere  
  
Santa's downtown in the square  
  
And in all them real high class department stores  
  
  
  
Some people don't like new years  
  
December thirty-first is the night they dread  
  
They may be blowing on noisemakers  
  
But they're all a bunch of fakers  
  
'Cause they'd rather all be home asleep in bed  
  
  
  
But nobody don't like Christmas  
  
And it doesn't matter if you're young or old  
  
It's filled with color and surprise  
  
As right before your eyes  
  
The world lights up in red, green and gold  
  
  
  
St. Valentine's day is the day you can hate  
  
If you ain't never been out on a date  
  
And the fourth of July can be a real drag  
  
If you can't get no one to salute your flag  
  
  
  
But nobody don't like Christmas  
  
It's a time of peace and love and brotherhood  
  
'Cause when you make peace with your brutther  
  
And ya say, "I love ya, mutther"  
  
Santa Claus will know that you've been good  
  
  
  
Memorial day is a day to forget  
  
And turkeys don't celebrate Thanksgiving yet  
  
St. Patrick's day is dull  
  
Arbor day is boring  
  
And who wants to go through all that yon ke pouring  
  
  
  
But nobody don't like Christmas  
  
And I'll sing it from the top of every tree  
  
Yes, nobody don't like Christmas  
  
I say nobody don't like Christmas  
  
And nobody don't like Christmas  
  
Except me  
  
  
  
"Christmas eve was when I first joined Team Rocket five years ago. Worst mistake of my life." Tracey smiled and began to scratch Meowth behind his ears.  
  
"So that's it." He said. Meowth nodded and leapt down from the boy's lap. "If I were you, I wouldn't hold it against Christmas. I mean, there must be some things you like about Christmas." Meowth shook his head.  
  
"Not really. I never had a good Christmas. My first one was really cold and I was all alone. My second one was where I joined Team Rocket and the other four I spent with Jessie and James stuck in some playground, or hiding out in a cave. I have nothing against Christmas itself, I just don't like this time of year very much." Tracey nodded.  
  
"I understand. Well, it's getting late, and I'm pretty sure you want to get back to your friends. Oh, don't forget about the party tonight." Meowth nodded. Jessie had swiped a glance at the flyer that was on every telephone post in the city so she, James and Meowth had known about the party. 


	5. The Homesick Christmas Party

Pokémon Christmas Bash  
  
Chapter 5: The Homesick Christmas Party  
  
The Indigo Stadium ball Ash & co decide to go. They go to the ball and see everyone the've ever  
  
met there. Brock leaves. Misty follows after a while and finds out he's homesick.  
  
  
  
The time had finally come for the ball to start. Mrs. Ketchum had driven and dropped off Ash and his friends at Indigo League Stadium where the ball was being held. Misty decided against the revealing outfit and bought a gown that looked similar to it, but was less revealing. It had an ankle long dark green skirt that had puffs of white fur at the bottom. The top was a fiery red that came to a point. It was a box cut and had semi- thick straps and puffy green sleeves. She wore a red and green bead necklace and green earrings that matched her dress. She had a red bow tied up in her hair. Even though she wasn't as sexy as before, she was still beautiful, and it turned out, she was still the most beautiful girl in the entire arena. Ash, Brock, Tracey and even Gary gave her that title.  
  
Ash wore a white dress shirt, black slacks and a tuxedo jacket with gold buttons. He also wore a black bow tie. His hair was slicked back slightly and he had a white carnation in the jacket breast pocket.  
  
Brock wore a dark gray tuxedo jacket, gray slacks and a white dress shirt, similar to Ash's. He wore a white tie and supported a pair of corfram black shoes.  
  
  
  
It was nearly eight thirty when Misty saw Brock go outside into the balcony. She watched as he hung his head slightly and sat down on the metal chair. "I'll be right back, Ash." She whispered to the boy next to her. Ash smiled at her as she left.  
  
"Why is it the hero always gets the girl?" Tracey asked Gary. Gary smirked and watched his old friend looking at his secret crush. Ash turned back to his two friends and shook his head.  
  
"You guys are nuts. Misty is only a friend, and I doubt we're ever going to go farther."  
  
"Liar. You know you love her." A voice called from behind. Ash spun around to face Rudy, from the Orange Islands.  
  
"Hey, Rudy." Ash said dully. He never liked Rudy. Never! He had tried to take Misty from him more than once. Trying to win her over with dancing and flowers and tired promises. It was like Rudy lived in a dream world and Misty was his new damsel in distress and Ash was the monster. "How do you know I love her?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"It's like, so obvious, Ash." Another voice said.  
  
"You two were, like, made for each other." A second voice rang.  
  
"Love at, like, first sight." A third voice chorused. Ash turned to face Misty's three older sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet. Ash sighed, blowing a part of his bangs away from his eyes.  
  
"Oye." He whispered to himself and left the group. "I need to be alone for a minute. Catch you guys later." He said.  
  
  
  
"Brock, what's wrong?" Misty asked leaning against the railing. "Aren't you having a good time?" Her face held concern for her older friend. Brock stared out into the night sky and sighed.  
  
"Oh, sure, Misty." He said with no enthusiasm in his voice. Misty walked towards the sliding glass door. Brock watched her move silently and turned back to the balcony railing.  
  
"Then come back inside and join the party." Misty said turning back to face her friend.  
  
"I will in a second." He answered. Misty gasped as she saw a small flicker of silver trail down his cheek. She walked back up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked away from her, hiding his face. She tilted his chin to look back at her.  
  
"Brock, are you crying?" She asked, finding a small wet trail near his cheek.  
  
"No! It's just…cold out here and I..." Brock stated softly.  
  
"And you what?" Misty asked.  
  
  
  
{Brock}  
  
I'm thinking 'bout Christmas back home  
  
In Pewter City, the lights are pretty  
  
And even though I love to roam  
  
On Christmas Eve I make believe I'm home  
  
  
  
I close my eyes and I see  
  
My friends, my family  
  
The happy times that I shared  
  
With all the people who care  
  
I'll be so far away  
  
From them on Christmas day  
  
And though we may be apart  
  
I keep my home in my heart  
  
  
  
"I know how you feel, Brock." Misty said sitting on the railing. Brock looked up at her.  
  
"You do?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Sure. I love it here...but I miss Cerulean City a little too."  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
I'm thinking 'bout my sisters back home  
  
The bells would ring to songs we'd sing  
  
And even though I love to roam  
  
On Christmas Eve I make believe I'm home  
  
  
  
I close my eyes and I see  
  
My friends, my family  
  
The happy times that I shared  
  
With all the people who care  
  
I'll be so far away  
  
From them on Christmas day  
  
And though we may be apart  
  
I keep my home in my heart  
  
  
  
{Brock}  
  
When you're out on your own  
  
You're always alone  
  
Even when there's somebody there  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
But when you know from the start  
  
There's a home in your heart  
  
  
  
{Brock and Misty}  
  
You can go anywhere  
  
  
  
I close my eyes and I see  
  
My friends, my family  
  
The happy times that I shared  
  
With all the people who care  
  
I'll be so far away  
  
From them on Christmas day  
  
And though we may be apart  
  
I keep my home in my heart  
  
  
  
I close my eyes and I see  
  
My friends, my family  
  
The happy times that I shared  
  
With all the people who care  
  
I'll be so far away  
  
From them on Christmas day  
  
And though we may be apart  
  
I keep my home in my heart  
  
  
  
I close my eyes and I see  
  
My friends, my family  
  
The happy times that I shared  
  
With all the people who care  
  
I'll be so far away  
  
From them on Christmas day  
  
And though we may be apart  
  
I keep my home in my heart  
  
  
  
Misty sighed, putting her hand on Brock's shoulder. "It's hard to be away from your family for so long, but I'm pretty sure I just saw your dad or one of your brothers inside. We just might be able to spend Christmas with our families after all." Brock's face lit up and he quickly rushed Misty inside.  
  
"Well, then let's not keep them waiting. Hey! Maybe I'll get to see Whillomenia or Tusuca or one of the Joys and Jennies. I might even be able to see all the pretty girls I met along our journey." Misty chuckled. She had the old Brock back and he was at it. Flirting with every single girl he saw. For once, she didn't stop him and allowed him to go and search for the right girl. She glanced over the ballroom, searching for her true love. She sighed hurting inside, as she didn't see him.  
  
"Attention folks!" A voice over the PA system called. "Please sign up now for the karaoke hour taking place in ten minutes." Misty smiled and looked up at the stage. She saw Team Rocket, climbing the stairs to sign up, Jessie and Meowth pushing James. 


	6. Team Rocket Sings A Song

Pokémon Christmas Bash  
  
Chapter 6: Team Rocket Sings A Song  
  
"This one is for all our fans!" Jessie said into the microphone during the karaoke part of the night.  
  
"But, Jessie, we don't have any fans." James whispered to his partner, after he got all the shivers out of his body. He had a very strong fear of being on stage. Meowth walked up to his two partners and smiled taking the third microphone.  
  
"Heh! We will after they hear dis!"  
  
  
  
{Jessie}  
  
Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
  
  
  
{James}  
  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
  
  
  
{Meowth}  
  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos  
  
  
  
{James}  
  
Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
  
  
  
{Jessie}  
  
Help to make the season bright  
  
  
  
{Meowth}  
  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
  
  
  
{James}  
  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight  
  
  
  
{Jessie}  
  
They know that Santa is on his way  
  
  
  
{James}  
  
Yay!  
  
  
  
{Meowth}  
  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
  
  
  
{James}  
  
Hooray!  
  
  
  
{Meowth}  
  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
  
  
  
{James}  
  
Why oh why?  
  
  
  
{Jessie}  
  
To see if Stantler really know how to fly  
  
  
  
{James}  
  
My oh my!  
  
And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
  
Me and you!  
  
  
  
{Meowth}  
  
Although it's been said  
  
Many times, many ways  
  
Merry Christmas to you  
  
  
  
{James}  
  
The know that Santa is on his way  
  
Yay!  
  
  
  
{Jessie}  
  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
  
  
  
{James}  
  
Hooray!  
  
  
  
{Meowth}  
  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
  
  
  
{James}  
  
Oh, oh Santa  
  
  
  
{Meowth}  
  
To see if Stantler really know how to fly  
  
  
  
{James}  
  
Straight up to the rooftops  
  
And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
  
  
  
{Jessie}  
  
Although it's been said  
  
  
  
{Meowth}  
  
Many times, many ways  
  
  
  
{Team Rocket}  
  
Merry Christmas to you  
  
  
  
The audience clapped for the trio, especially Misty, Ash and Brock. They may have been rivals, but when the world was in danger, the three of them were pretty good friends to have around. They were just on the wrong side. Misty smiled warmly and looked around. Finally she saw Ash standing in a doorway near a huge Christmas tree. Misty blushed. He was standing underneath a huge clump of mistletoe. She quickly made her way over to him. 


	7. Trying To Confess To The Boy She Loves

Pokémon Christmas Bash  
  
Chapter 7: Trying To Confess To The Boy She Loves  
  
Misty tried hard to keep her heart from beating so fast. But it was obvious she was in love with him and she decided that if she denying it for one more day, she would regret it later. She passed by a huge mirror and checked herself. Quickly she fixed the ribbon in her hair and added a little bit of her hair to the sides of her face in ringlets.  
  
Ash sighed and leaned against the frame to the door again. He wanted to be able to tell Misty, but he was scared and completely blind to how he was going to tell her. He checked the clock. It was ten and getting later. "If I don't do this tonight, I might never have enough courage later." He whispered, taking a long thin box out of his pocket. He opened it and sighed again. "Hope she likes it and the special surprise." He whispered.  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
There's a feeling I'm getting  
  
I just can't explain  
  
Makin' me glad tonight  
  
Maybe it's Christmas  
  
Maybe the snow  
  
Maybe the mistletoe  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
There's a secret I'm keepin'  
  
That no one can hear  
  
A feeling deep in my heart  
  
Maybe this Christmas  
  
My true love will show  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
Jolly ol' St. Nicholas  
  
Before the night is through  
  
There's something very special that  
  
I'd like to say to you  
  
Merry, merry Christmas  
  
I'd like you to know  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
I'm hoping that I meet someone  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
Now there's a crowd at the party  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
Our friends are all here  
  
  
  
{Ash and Misty}  
  
Everyone's warm and bright  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
Maybe I'll meet him  
  
Where hearts are aglow  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
Maybe I'll just stand here  
  
And no one will know  
  
I'm under the mistletoe  
  
  
  
"Boy this party is crowded!" Ash said. Pikachu nodded and tapped Ash on the head. He looked up at his friend. Pikachu smiled and pointed to the desert table. "Hey, wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Hi, Ash." Misty said, suddenly appearing behind her friend. Ash spun around and nearly came nose to nose with her.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Misty." He said, backing up. Pikachu leapt off his trainer's shoulder and stood patiently next to his leg.  
  
"Great party, huh?" She said, motioning with a nod of her head towards the party guests and the band. Ash nodded happily as his stomach declined and urged him to get something to eat.  
  
"Yeah. We were just going to get something to eat."  
  
Unfortunately, Misty didn't get the hint and started making conversation. "Hey, did you see Nurse Joy?"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe you should go tell Brock." Misty frowned.  
  
"Maybe not." She said as she saw Brock flirting with another girl.  
  
"Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry." He asked, picking Pikachu up in his arms. Misty looked back at Ash and nodded sadly.  
  
"Oh, sure. Okay. Um...Ahh!" She said, accidentally being tripped by Ash as he tried to get by her. The room was extremely crowded and it was really hard to move.  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
Jolly ol' St. Nicholas (Jolly ol' St. Nicholas)  
  
Before the night is through (Before the night is through)  
  
There's something very special that (There's something very special that)  
  
I'd like to say to you (I'd like to say to you)  
  
Merry, merry Christmas (Merry, merry Christmas)  
  
I'd like you to know (I'd like you to know)  
  
I'm hoping that I don't get caught  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
There's a crowd at the party  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
Our friends are all here  
  
  
  
{Ash and Misty}  
  
Everyone's warm and bright  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
Maybe he'll find out  
  
You just never know  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
  
  
Maybe I'll stand here  
  
Maybe I'll go  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
Maybe this Christmas  
  
I might let him know  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
Maybe this Christmas  
  
I just might get - - uh-oh  
  
Ash just spotted Misty. His heard raced. (Do I have to do this here and now?) He wondered, knowing he was under the mistletoe. She smiled as she walked up to him.  
  
"Hi, Ash. Did you get something to eat?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Um, Ash. Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe?" Misty said looking up. Ash blushed. He face faulted and looked up.  
  
"Huh? Waaa!"  
  
"Ash! Where are you going?"  
  
"Uh, I'm getting some Christmas cookies!" Misty narrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
"You just got some cookies!" Ash stopped and thought of something really fast.  
  
"Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu!" He blurted out and made a run for it.  
  
"What's his problem, Pikachu?" Misty asked the little mouse.  
  
"Pika-pika!" Pikachu answered, shrugging.  
  
"Come on, Pikachu!" Ash said again. This time Pikachu ran to catch up with its trainer.  
  
"Ash, look out for the..." Too late. Ash accidentally stepped on a melting ice cube and went flying into the snack table, sending cookies and cakes and ice cream flying. Ash screamed as an ice cream cone hit him on his head, messing his slicked hair. "Never mind." Misty said softly and walked up to him, helping him up. "Are you okay, Ash?" She asked. He groaned and leaned his arm over her shoulders, using her as a support.  
  
"Yeah, but I think I should go home now. I'll catch up with you and Brock later." He said, taking his arm off of her. He gasped and fell forward,  
  
"Ash!" Misty cried. She knelt down next to him and shook her head. "I think you're gonna need some help getting home, Ash." Ash looked up at her gratefully and allowed her to help him stand up. "Come on. Let's get you home. Besides, it's Christmas Eve and the sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we can wake up and open our gifts." Ash nodded and the two of them walked outside, calling Ash's mom to take them back to the cabin. 


	8. Santa Arrives Tonight

Pokémon Christmas Bash  
  
Chapter 8: Santa Arrives Tonight  
  
  
  
He and Misty had just gotten home about an hour ago and had changed into their pajamas. They both met back in the living room and played another game of Pokémon Trading Card. Meanwhile, Brock arrived home, depressed again. Ash decided to get some more wood and had just returned from outside.  
  
"Oh, it's freezing out there." Ash said as he opened the door to the cabin.  
  
Misty agreed, shivering. "Close the door." Ash nodded and kicked the door closed. "Did you get more wood?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" He said dropping the wood next to the fireplace. "Hey, what's that?" He asked looking over Misty's shoulder at a piece of paper she was reading.  
  
"It's a Christmas poem. ''Twas the Night Before Christmas'. I downloaded it from the internet."  
  
"Oh, I know this one." Ash said clearing his throat. "'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even Meowth." He laughed and set the sheet back down in front of Misty.  
  
"Eggnog's ready." Brock called setting a tray of three glasses of eggnog and a plate of cookies in the shape of trees, pokéballs, and Santa shapes, on the table.  
  
"Eggnog?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah. Brock made eggnog and Christmas cookies." Misty answered.  
  
"All right!" Ash cried happily.  
  
"Oh you guys are reading a 'The Night Before Christmas'." Brock said. He set the tray down and cleared his throat. "'Twas the night before Christmas and…"  
  
"Uh, I already read that part." Ash interrupted. "Pick it up from here, Brocko."  
  
"Err, right. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there."  
  
"The children were nestled all snug in their beds while visions of Vileplumes danced in their heads." Misty said trying to picture the scene in her mind.  
  
"Hmm. Hey, uh, where'd you download this version from, Misty?" She shook her head and laughed softly.  
  
"And my mom in her kerchief, and Mr. Mime in my cap. And I think Professor Oak was there too." Ash said, resting his chin in his palm. "Had just settled their brains for a long winter's nap."  
  
"When out on the roof there arose such a clatter." Misty said. Ash's head snapped up when he heard a sound on the roof.  
  
"Hey what was that? Did anybody else hear that?" He asked, shifting his gaze to Brock, Misty, back to Brock and back to Misty. They both shook their heads. Ash sighed and got up walking to the window. He placed his palms on the windowsill as Misty continued.  
  
"I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter"  
  
"Away to the window I flew like a flash," Brock said, "tore open the shutter and saw Rapidash."  
  
"The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow gave the luster of midday to Jynxes below." Ash said staring at the blue gray snow and how perfect it looked.  
  
"When what to my half open eyes should appear but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer." Brock said, continuing the poem.  
  
"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick."  
  
"More rapid than Moltres, his courses they came, he whistled and shouted and called them by name." Ash said. Suddenly a crash was heard in the kitchen.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie said.  
  
"Team Rocket! I knew I heard something! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to capture some rare Pokémon so da boss will give us our Christmas bonuses dis year." Meowth answered.  
  
"Oh. Isn't that quaint? They're reading a Christmas poem."  
  
"Ooh, Jessie. This is my favorite part. Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen. On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen."  
  
"To the top of the porch to the top of the wall. Now, dash away, dash away, dash away all." Meowth added jumping up into Misty's lap. She smiled softly and scratched him behind his ear.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying..."  
  
"Move over twerp." Jessie said pushing Ash into the couch.  
  
"Ahh!" Ash cried.  
  
"I'm reading this part." Jessie said. "And dried leaves that before the wild hurricane fly when they meet with an obstacle mount to the sky. So up to the housetop the courses they flew with a sleigh full of toys." She continued.  
  
"And some Pokémon too." Meowth added.  
  
"And then in a twinkling I heard on the rooftop, the prancing and pawing of each little Machop. As I drew in my head and was turning around down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound." Brock said leaning on the table next to Misty.  
  
"He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot. A lot like me actually." Meowth said as Misty gently stroked his back. He purred softly. "And his clothes were all tarnished like ashes with soot."  
  
Ash's head shot up and he cocked his eyebrow. "Huh?" He asked.  
  
"A bundle of toys he had flown on his back and he looked like a trainer just opening his pack." Misty said, as Ash pulled up a chair and sat down next to Misty.  
  
James smiled and walked up next to Jessie. "His eyes how they twinkled, his dimples how merry. His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry. His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow."  
  
"The stock of a pipe he held tight in his teeth and the smoke - it encircled his head like a wreath."  
  
"He had a broad face and a little round belly that shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly."  
  
"He was chubby and plump a right jolly old elf and I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me the know I had nothing to dread."  
  
"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work and filled al the stockings, and turned with a jerk." James said.  
  
"And laying his finger aside of his nose and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose."  
  
"He sprang to his sleigh - To his team gave a whistle. And away they all flew like uh, the down of a thistle." Meowth said turning the first page.  
  
"But I heard him exclaim as he drove off to the mall." Said Jessie laying her head on the table.  
  
"Happy Pokémon Christmas, catch 'em all, catch 'em all." All six of them said softly and in unison. Jessie and James stood up.  
  
"Well, thanks for the unannounced, temporary hospitality, twerps. I guess we're just gonna go." Jessie said, pulling James towards the door. Meowth smiled and followed. Ash, Misty and Brock stood up and followed them to the door.  
  
"See you later, Team Rocket. Merry Christmas!" They said in unison. Team Rocket turned around and smiled.  
  
"You too, twerps." The three of them answered. Brock closed the door and yawned.  
  
"I'm heading off to bed." He announced and walked to his room. Misty glanced at Ash, wrapping her arms behind her back.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I am too." She whispered, trailing back to her own room. Ash smiled and nodded. "G'night, Ash." She whispered softly.  
  
"Night, Mist." He said.  
  
  
  
Later that night, after Ash made certain that Misty was fast asleep he snuck in her room, a thin, long white box in one hand, and a decorated Pokéball in the other. He set them on her nightstand and gently leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Sorry I freaked out earlier. I've just never kissed anyone before, and I just chickened out." He whispered. "Please stay with me forever. I love you, Misty. I want you by my side forever, even after I become a master." He slowly departed from her room.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, eight Stantler crossed the milky black sky. A red sleigh followed, sporting a jolly old chap with bright green eyes, a red suit, and a white and red cap. He and his sleigh landed on the roof of the cabin that Ash and his friends were staying in. Slowly the magical elf slid down the chimney, a huge black bag in his hand. When he landed in the living room he first noticed a list and a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. He smiled. "Let's see. Ash Ketchum: good. He gets a brand new Pokémon League Jacket and a note saying to try his hardest and one day he will achieve all his dreams. Misty Waterflower: good. She gets a giant stuffed Mew doll, and a collection of romance novels. Brock Stone: good. He gets a new set of cooking supplies, and a book on how to impress girls. Time to fill the stockings." The man spent the next ten minutes stuffing the stockings with necessary items and candy.  
  
  
  
Next the elf went to Professor Oak's house. He saw a huge bulge in the stocking and approached it cautiously. "Wonder what that could be?" He questioned. He took the note off the stocking and read it. "For me?" He asked, gently reaching into the stocking. His hands clamped gently around a small furry object and he pulled it out. "A Pikachu? Professor Oak gave me of all people a Pikachu. I've always wanted one." He said, hugging the mouse.  
  
"Pika." The Pikachu laughed. The man finished filling the stockings and putting the gifts for the professor, Gary and Tracey under the tree.  
  
"Come on Pikachu. We have three more to get." Pikachu nodded and laughed as the man and it rose up the chimney.  
  
  
  
Team Rocket shivered as they huddled closer together. Meowth cried softly as the wind bit into his tail. The man sighed and put a huge blanket over the three of them, gently sitting pillows under their heads. He slipped an envelope of money and passes to sleep in the Pokémon Centers for two years into Meowth's hand. Slowly he reached down and took James' hand and set it against Jessie's. Pikachu leapt onto his new master's shoulder. "That looks better." He said and the group left into the night, never to return until another three hundred and sixty four days later. 


	9. Santa Arrives Tonight

Pokémon Christmas Bash  
  
Chapter 9: The Perfect Christmas Morning  
  
  
  
Misty yawned and threw her arm over the side to shut off her alarm clock. Instead her hand brushed something smooth and glossy. Her eyes shot open and she picked up the pokéball. She looked at the tag curiously. "Who is this from?" She wondered out loud.  
  
The tag read "Open the pokéball first, Mist. Hope you like it."  
  
Misty automatically knew whom it was from. Ash. She held the pokéball delicately in her hands. She slowly pushed the button and a long blue silhouette appeared, materializing into a legendary Pokémon. "Suicune." She whispered, gasping at the wonderful Pokémon that lay before her. Around it's neck was a brown pouch. Suicune smiled and opened the pouch with its mouth. Slowly Misty put her hand in it and pulled out a note and a necklace with a crystal heart pennant dangling from it. She gasped at the necklace and slowly read the note. Her eyes lit up and she hugged Suicune. Suicune's eyes lit up and the necklace seemed to flow into her body and clasped behind her neck magically. She smiled, returning Suicune. She set the pokéball on the dresser and got up, slipping her slippers back on. She rushed out into the living room and saw Ash sitting on the couch, facing her. She blushed, slowing bringing her hands up to mess with the necklace. "Merry Christmas." She whispered. He nodded and stood up. Misty shyly walked over to him and hugged him, her arms trailing his neck. His hands wrapped around her waist and he lowered his head, gently kissing her on the mouth. Misty nearly fainted. It was true. His breath smelled like cinnamon and tasted like a thousand sugar drops had danced in his mouth. She sighed happily and leaned into the kiss. He broke away gently, still holding her in his arms.  
  
"The only reason I didn't kiss you yesterday was because I was nervous. You're the first person I've ever kissed. I didn't want to mess up." Misty blushed darker.  
  
"I thought you were very good." She said licking her lips. Ash smiled weakly.  
  
"Mist, I need to tell you something. If I don't I'm going to die with it." Misty looked up at him confused. He leaned down again and kissed her on her temple. "I…I love you." He whispered, a tear falling from his eye. Misty smiled and held him tighter.  
  
"I love you too, Ash." Ash's head snapped up to look at his friend. Misty giggled. "Merry Christmas, Ash." He nodded.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Misty." He said, gently kissing her again. The rest of that morning was spent opening gifts, eating Brock's cooking, throwing snowballs, and basically enjoying their day. Ash and Misty were now officially a couple. Brock and Pikachu knew this and they couldn't have been happier.  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
Who's got a beard that's long and white?  
  
  
  
{Brock and Misty}  
  
Santa's got a beard that's long and white  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
Who comes around on a special night?  
  
  
  
{Brock and Misty}  
  
Santa comes around on a special night  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
Special night  
  
  
  
{Brock and Misty}  
  
Beard that's white  
  
  
  
{All}  
  
Must be Santa  
  
Must be Santa  
  
Must be Santa  
  
Santa Claus  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
Who wears boots and a suit of red?  
  
  
  
{Brock and Ash}  
  
Santa wears boots and a suit of red  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
Who wears a long cap on his head?  
  
  
  
{Brock and Ash}  
  
Santa wears a long cap on his head  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
Cap on head  
  
  
  
{Brock and Ash}  
  
Suit that's red  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
Special night  
  
  
  
{Brock and Ash}  
  
Beard that's white  
  
  
  
{All}  
  
Must be Santa  
  
Must be Santa  
  
Must be Santa  
  
Santa Claus  
  
  
  
{Brock}  
  
Who's got a big red cherry nose?  
  
  
  
{Misty and Ash}  
  
Santa's got a big red cherry nose  
  
  
  
{Brock}  
  
Who laughs this way: Ho-Ho-Ho!  
  
  
  
{Misty and Ash}  
  
Santa laughs this way: Ho-Ho-Ho!  
  
  
  
{Brock}  
  
Ho-Ho-Ho!  
  
  
  
{Misty and Ash}  
  
Cherry nose  
  
  
  
{Brock}  
  
Cap on head  
  
  
  
{Misty and Ash}  
  
Suit that's red  
  
  
  
{Brock}  
  
Special night  
  
  
  
{Misty and Ash}  
  
Beard that's white  
  
  
  
{All}  
  
Must be Santa  
  
Must be Santa  
  
Must be Santa  
  
Santa Claus  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
Who very soon will come our way?  
  
  
  
{Misty}  
  
Santa very soon will come our way  
  
  
  
{Ash}  
  
Eight little Stantler pull his sleigh  
  
  
  
{Brock}  
  
Santa's little Stantler pull his sleigh  
  
  
  
{All}  
  
Stantler's sleigh  
  
Come our way  
  
Ho-Ho-Ho  
  
Cherry nose  
  
Cap on head  
  
Suit that's red  
  
Special night  
  
Beard that's white  
  
  
  
Must be Santa  
  
Must be Santa  
  
Must be Santa  
  
Santa Claus  
  
  
  
Ho!  
  
  
  
Later that evening, after all the hustle and bustle of the day was over and taken out of the trio, they sat down in the living room, sipping hot chocolate and getting warm by the fire. Suicune lay in front of Misty's feet, gently lapping up a bowl of warm milk. Misty, who was asleep, was in Ash's arms. Brock smiled slyly at the two of them. "You're really lucky, Ash. A girl like Misty is hard to find and even harder to catch." Ash smiled.  
  
"Don't I know it? I still can't believe she and I have kept our love for each other a secret for five years. It's kinda ridiculous if you think about it." Brock nodded and set his cup down on the coffee table. He walked over to the window and smiled.  
  
"It's snowing again." He said. Ash smiled and pulled Misty closer to him, as he gently drifted into dreamland. Brock looked over at two sleeping friends then back out the window. "Someday I'm going to find the right girl, but not tonight. Tonight I'm just going to bed and leaving those two there." He said to Pikachu and walked to his room, ready for bed. 


End file.
